Ketsueki no Shikon
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: It's been twenty years since Naraku's defeat and they split ways. Now, a young man holds the key to travel through time and avenge his mother's death. Rating may go up!


There are pairings in here, some people like, some people won't but oh well. Kagome/Inuyasha, Kagome/Hojo—This Chapter. The list will grow as I continue on with this.

* * *

A young man walked down the street, exhausted from the long day. School had been too long; Mid-Terms were coming up and that meant a whole lot more of work.

He ran a hand through his silver hair. Of course he didn't really mind, being the school's top student, but it was the taunting that made the day almost unbearable.

He was the baby out of five in his family and to make it even worse, he was the only male. All of his sisters looked just like their mother, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He took after his father whom he had never seen, silver hair and golden eyes.

Of course he wasn't taunted for his looks, no most of the girls in school couldn't help but like him for his looks; it was his family and his smarts that got him into the problems.

His family couldn't help but make fun of him in front of a group of people, telling embarrassing stories or calling him embarrassing names that his mother insisted on calling him.

Everyone viewed him as a pushover, merely because he didn't fight back.

"Oh, sometimes I wish I could show them! Maybe if there was someway I could go to that Feudal Era mom kept telling us about. I can defend myself. I'm damn good with a bow and arrow." He said to himself.

He kicked a rock and hit a nearby tree. He paid no heed to it, and continued past it and into his home past the shrine.

Unknowing to him, this was the Sacred Tree and someone who was not supposed to be there, was in it.

* * *

"Welcome home, Seiya!" called his mother from in the kitchen. He sighed and set his things down by the door, removed his shoes and went into the kitchen where the smell of burnt food had come.

"Mother, you really shouldn't try to cook."

"Your father used to tell me that too! It's not bad! Just a little dark is all." She replied. She looked exactly like an older version of his four sisters. Chocolate brown eyes that shined mo matter the situation and long shiny black hair, held back in a ponytail.

"Well, he was right and so am I. It's a waste."

"Seiya, is something on your mind?"

"No."

"I can tell there is. You've been distant the last few days. Did you have that dream again?"

"Yes, but that's not why."

"Then what is it?"

"Mom, who is my father?"

She looked taken aback by the question but smiled down at her son. "I told you, he left a long time ago."

"Don't you have any pictures of him? Anything?"

"I do have his kimono. I mean if you want to see that."

"I want to see him! I'm not like the others! Hojo lives in this house!"

"Seiya, calm down. I know you're upset, but…your father doesn't belong in this world."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that-" Just as she started to explain her vague response, his four other sisters walked in, chattering excitedly, their father right behind them.

The oldest sister was Catalina. She was the gymnast of the family. Then there were the triplets. Sai, the first of the triplets was the sports star of the family. She had trophies for just about every sport played in Japan. Rein, the second of the three, was the cheerleader. Her room was filled with regional championship ribbons and trophies. Hina, the last of them, was the flaky one. She was pretty ditzy and barely passing through school.

Their father, Hojo, was his mother's old high school flame before she met the hanyou Inuyasha. When she returned from her journey in the feudal era, she and Inuyasha had supposedly broken all ties and severed all contacts. She then married Hojo. However, Inuyasha's name popped up once more during her life time.

For a time, Hojo and Kagome had been split apart, shortly after the triplets were born. One year after the split, Seiya was born into the family. The only thing he knew was that his father was no longer in this world, whatever that meant and that he left him one thing, his sword.

Seiya growled and pushed through the group and marched up to his room. He couldn't stand that his sisters would always, in some way, prevent his mother from telling the truth.

He knew he was different. He wasn't at all like the others in ways he could not explain. He always seemed faster, especially when he wanted to get away. His nose seemed keener than most and he had incredible strength for being the smartest kid in school.

Of course he just waved these off by scientific explanations rather then believing in supernatural forces. He sat there for an hour before his mother knocked on his door.

"Seiya, Hojo's just finished dinner. Why don't you come down and have some?"

He growled deeply. This was a time he wanted to himself. Forget his step father. He wrenched open his window and jumped out of it and hurried to his "Sacred place".

Kagome opened the door and looked around the room. Her eyes caught sight of the open window and she sighed. 'He's gone again…'

* * *

He sat with his legs to his chest next to the sacred well. His family kept it well protected so no one came to check on it on a regular basis. He found solace there. It was comforting when he was sad or angry and it seemed to give him a feeling of a father figure.

He had sat there for three weeks once, while a man in a red kimono, a hanyou to be exact, came and sat with him, bringing food when he visited. He felt safer around this stranger than his family.

"Seiya, are you there?" came the stranger's voice from inside the well.

"Yeah, let me open it for you." Seiya opened the doors and the stranger jumped out, his silver ears twitching upon his head.

"You seem down. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right. How have you been? Haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"The new moon is coming, so I thought I should hide myself."

"That's right! You turn human on the new moon. Why don't you stay in my room? Mom knows I'm upset so she won't bother us."

"Are you sure?"

"It's cold out here. You can't sleep out here."

"Hmm, since when did you have black hair?"

"What!" Seiya looked in a mirror that his mother kept in there for him.

"I can't believe it! How did that happen?"

"You took after your father, that's what happened."

"What?"

"You know, I couldn't believe it when I first saw you born. Kagome told me that I could visit whenever I wanted but I knew I wouldn't be able to cross over when she got back with that Hojo guy. Then she told me that you were a mistake and that I should leave you guys alone."

"Wait, what!"

* * *

Chapter One! Um…yeah…I don't own Inuyasha. Nothin to say! R&R 


End file.
